For I Love You So
by McSassy37
Summary: Short holiday one-shot. Complete, absolute MerDer FLUFF.


Meredith closed her eyes as she gripped the wooden banister in front of her; letting her other senses take over.

She sighed as the aroma of cinnamon and firewood filled her and a small smile pulled at her lips. The sound of the fire cracking and papers shifting pulled her back and she opened her eyes and stared down into her living room where her husband sat on the couch doing paperwork and sipping on wine.

Her smile grew wider at the sight.

Meredith released the banister from her grasp as small rush of chills took over her body and she began to rub her sweater-clad arms for warmth.

She loved her sweater.

It had been a gift.

She had always hated the whole present thing, and the holiday thing. It was all just bad memories.

She had hated this season until she had spent it with him.

Meredith turned to head down the stairs of the loft as she felt her energy being pulled towards the love of her life.

Love of her life.

It still brought tears to her eyes when she thought about her life. About where they had come, together. About how he promised to always be there, and he always has.

Meredith touched a framed photo, the first of the many that took over the wall of the hallway. The hall became almost like a portal, leading the path of where the old Meredith stopped and the new one began.

She smiled again.

It seemed that happed a lot lately.

She never thought she would be that person. The one who was actually happy. The one who had a wonderful life. The one who couldn't contain a smile from appearing.

She moved down the hall, admiring all the wonderful times that had been captured over the years.

Then she landed on her wedding photo.

Their wedding photo.

Their wedding.

She could remember it vividly. Her lack of nerves, followed by a flood of fears. Until she made eye contact with him.

Then everything was calm.

He could always calm her with just a look.

They had said vows. And shared cake. And sipped on champagne. And danced as close to one another as physically possible until three in the morning.

She would have never guessed that that defining moment in her life would lead her to where her life was today. Where she currently stood.

She was memorized by the photos of family… her friends… The people who meant the most to her, and the one man who made her truly happy with every aspect of her life.

She looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

Busted.

Meredith gave a sheepish smile and moved to hover in the doorway.

All he did was watch, never taking his eyes off of her.

The love of his life.

"How'd it go?" He asked, his head automatically tilting to the side as he gave her that dreamy smile he'd been so know for.

Meredith almost blushed as she met his eyes for a moment. "Your daughter," she began, moving fully into the living room, "is sound asleep." She held up the baby monitor she'd been clutching in her hand and sat it on the coffee table before moving onto the couch, laying into her husband's awaiting arms.

He kissed the top of her head.

And she wrapped her arms around his protecting ones.

"So she's my daughter tonight?" he asked playfully, causing Meredith to giggle.

"I had to rock her for forty-five minutes," she responded. "She would not shut her eyes."

"Maybe it's all the Christmas excitement," Derek smiled.

"Doubtful, Derek. She's an infant."

"True," Derek laughed. "So I guess she's just being stubborn. But wouldn't that make her _your_ daughter tonight?" Meredith reached up from her position and smacked his arm with the back of her palm. "Ow," Derek laughed as he rubbed at the sting. "How about we compromise and say she's _our_ daughter?"

Meredith smiled up at him. "I like that idea."

Derek kissed the back of Meredith's offending hand and grabbed another document to read over. Meredith let out a pleasant sigh as she relaxed further against him. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning her head to gaze out their enormous tree Derek insisted upon getting. The tree was actually quite lovely and towered high up, just a few feet shy of their 15-foot ceiling with the star on top standing just below the floor of the loft. It was decorated with gold lights and red garland and held all of Derek's old Christmas ornaments from throughout the years. Meredith felt slightly embarrassed when she had to tell him she had no ornaments of her own to add, but was elated when Derek came up with a new tradition of adding a family ornament each year and a new one for their daughter.

Meredith scanned the tree and couldn't take her eyes away when she landed on the one that they had chosen together just a few days before. Derek had surprised her by getting the tree together and the lights and garland on so that they could do the ornaments together. They had chosen a small silver frame that read "Our Family" at the top and had the year at the bottom as their family ornament and a small pastel rocking horse that said "Baby's First Christmas" for their daughter's ornament.

Meredith spotted the two, placed strategically close to one another, and smiled again about what her life had become. Christmas trees never really meant much to her, and the only ones she could remember having been only because of Derek. For the past few years she had let him get a tree and do whatever he wished with it, but she never even bothered giving input. And had Derek have known about her lacking ornaments, she was sure he would have made her start getting them right away.

But it meant so much more now as a family.

It felt like there was a purpose.

"This color looks good on you," Derek said, causing her to break her stare of the tree and look up at him. "And this sweater is so soft," he continued as he ran his hand along her stomach.

Meredith giggled. "Well the person who bought it sure has excellent taste."

"Un-huh, right," Derek nodded.

"What?" Meredith played along, "I love this sweater."

"Haven't seen you wear it," he feigned hurt, causing Meredith to roll her eyes.

"Derek, I was _huge_ when you gave it to me last year. I haven't had a chance to wear it. It just started getting cold…"

"You were four months pregnant, Mer."

"And I was HUGE."

Derek chuckled. "Meredith you were never huge, even at nine months."

"Whatever," she grumbled, leading Derek to chuckle once more. "I really do love it though," she told him.

Derek stroked the side of her cheek, pushing her hair off to the side. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering, "I really love you."

Meredith smiled and pulled herself up to straddle his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. As they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his. "I really love you, too," she breathed as she held back tears. Meredith pulled away and looked into a set of memorizing blue eyes that were filled with honesty and compassion. He titled his head slightly as he gave her his McDreamy smile and kissed her again.

Her fingers automatically went to his hair and his hands fell to her waist. Their session was quickly put to a halt when they heard a soft murmur, followed by a wail of cries over the baby monitor.

They broke away and through hooded eyes she saw him smiling. "So much for that," he said.

"It seems _our_ daughter needs some attention," Meredith said as she stood up; Derek following behind her.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her once again. "I guess she does," he said. "I'll come with you." He smiled again.

Meredith smiled in return; still unable to believe at times what a wonderful man she was married to. She turned to walk away, but was surprised by Derek pulling her towards him once again. Her chest went to his and he cupped her face, and kissed her deeply. "Merry Christmas, Mer," he said when they pulled away.

She smiled again and pulled him by they hand, as the two of them left to tend to their daughter together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are wonderful! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
